Dragons' Quest
by Veilkia
Summary: While those of the Prophecy still seek to finish the war, seven dragons try to put together a mysterious puzzle that will change there lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The night air was still, but only for a few heartbeats. Suddenly there were roars of dragons, the sound of breaking bones, and the sickening cries of death. Cloudburst, sprang out of the water, extend her wings to get airborne, and shot like an arrow toward the closest SkyWing. Even though she wasn't a soldier, she had to make sure that her egg remained safe, even though it was in the Under Water Palace. Roaring savagely, she twisted in mid-air and smacked her tail against the SkyWing's chest and to her satisfaction, she heard a crunch. The SkyWing let out a scream and tumbled to the ocean below, where as he shot a flame at her before hitting the surface of the water. She quickly tilted her wings to avoid the in coming flames, and swirled around in the air. These SkyWings had raided near the Summer Palace, and Queen Coral had sent her soldiers to make certain they wont find them. She glided toward Shark, who was busy attacking two SkyWings at a time. She flexed her talons and beat her wings, making herself raise above the fight, then with a big whoosh, she flattened her wings against her flank and dove at the two SkyWings. She picked the one on the right, and shattered her talons into its throat. Both SkyWings seemed surprised, and Shark took the advantage to swing his tail against its cheekbone, sending it sprawling around in the air. The SkyWing at the tip of her talons tried to get his maw to grip onto her left wing, but before it could even let out a stream of flame, they hit the water. Cold water pulsed through her gills and she slammed her talons into the SkyWing's neck, drilling in her talons. Running out of breath, the SkyWing clamed his jaws around her neck, and tried to twist her off balance. Struggling she dug her talons deeper into its throat, until his eyes paled. Letting go, she watched as it floated limply to the surface. She looked into the sky, which was turning a light pink. She saw the remaining two SkyWings; the one she had smacked on the chest had seemed to come back to the battle and bright orange and red SkyWing. The SkyWing which she had injured fled, but Barracuda, her mate, quickly wrapped his tail around his neck and squeezed, leaving the SkyWing dazed, but his companion leaped at Barracuda, slicing his talons across his flank. Cloudburst lunged, but Shark, Seaweed, and Damp, quickly slammed the SkyWing off of Barracuda. Damp went to sink her neck into his throat, but Shark stopped her. "Let us take them as prisoners," he said in that eerily quiet voice. "And as for you," shark growled pointed his talon at Cloudburst. "You shouldn't have fought, this was for the soldiers to do." She sighed and nodded, as she did so Shark and the rest of the soldiers splashed into the water. Barracuda stared at her in a hard way and plunged after Shark. Cloudburst followed, flattening her sky-blue wings to her side, and sinking into the cold depth below. She swished her tail and tipped her wings slightly forward, making her ride the current. She watched two turtles swim nearby, warily watching the dragons. The sand below was white, and the dragons shadow made some of the lobsters scurry into there coral holes. The anemones swayed in the water, they were in every shade of color, blue, purple, green, aqua. Shark lit up a stripe along his lower left tail. Close, he said in Aquatic. As they drew closer, a great abyss loomed in the dark. It looked dark and forbidding, but of course the dragons thought of it as home. Sliding downward, Cloudburst shuddered a little as the cold depths pressed into her chilling her bones. As her gills flexed she started getting cold water. She slapped her tail across the water, sending bubbles and raced toward Barracuda, almost knocking him over. She circled her right talon two times signaling, egg. He nodded and sprinted toward Shark, and made the same symbol. He did three flashes of the tail and two under the right wing. Later, she can go instead. He flashed his snout stripe. Why? Shark bared his teeth and snapped back a flash, fine, but be back quickly. Barracuda nodded and departed from the group where as Cloudburst followed. She followed his dark blue tail toward the hatchery, where they swam through the thick seaweed clumped together toward a large sand-bed surrounded by kelp and anemones. She rushed in quickly, avoiding the tangle of stingers and dipped her head downward, making a descent toward the nests. When she entered the warm bubbled room, she swam directly toward her egg, sweeping aside the others as if they were mud on her scales. Barracuda joined her, entwining his tail with hers. They looked down at the blue egg, already trembling before they had entered. It glowed a sky blue tinged, making it looked like a blue pearl was trapped in the center of a galaxy of dark blue. Webs of cracks started to sprout out of the egg, starting at the southern pole and making a slow process to the tip. The blue light started to fill the egg, and then a piece of the shell broke off. It landed near Cloudburst's webbed talons, and she stared intently at the egg, her protection radiated around the room. And then a small head popped out of the shell's crack, and the little she-dragonet let out a squeak. Cloudburst wrapped a tail around her new daughter and the hatchling looked into her mother's eyes. Barracuda stared down at her daughter with a warm expression and flashed a stripe at Cloudburst. Shall we name her Flood? To simple, replied Cloudburst with a flash around her underbelly and tail. Cloudburst looked at her daughter and an ancient word. She thought on how to pronounce it in Aquatic. She flashed a neck, medium sized underbelly, and three stripes on her tail. Barracuda flashed back in wonder and surprise. Perfect. There daughter's name would be dangerous yet friendly. _Alluvion._

An azure and aqua scaled dragon made her way toward the surface of the water. She was young, around her sixth moon or so. Her citrine glow up stripes looked like waves matching her scales perfectly. She searched the surface with sky blue eyes and let out a sigh. Alluvion made to the top of the water, droplets of ocean splattered down her face as she emerged. Seeing the sunset always made her feel happier, but today she did not. She had learned from her mother that her uncle, Gill, had been murdered. She hated the dragonets of Destiny for bringing her the news, she hated how Tsunami just left them while the SkyWings attacked, and she hated every single thing about those dragonets. Suddenly there was a splash beside her, and a head poked up beside her. "Anemone?" The dragonet was older then her, plus she was a princess. Her cousin tilted her head toward the orange colored sun fading into the horizon and said, "What are you doing up here? Its not safe ever since the SkyWings found out our destination." Alluvion sighed and said, "I just think seeing the sun helps me feel better when I'm gloomy." Her cousin's soft blue scales puffed up and she settled beside Alluvion. "I'm lucky my harness isn't on yet, mother said I'll have to wait another moon to have one, but she is trying to get Ripple to finish faster. Poor dragon, I think Mother is trying to work his tail off." Alluvion rolled her eyes. "I bet you're excited to get the harness with a new dragon on it," she teased. "Hey! I do not!" Alluvion grinned and said, "Have they found Whirlpool yet?" Suddenly the air around her turned tense, and Anemone stiffened. "I… I don't know," she stammered. "Anemone?" The princess looked rigid and nervous. Alluvion paused, had the princess had something to do with Whirlpool's death? No, it couldn't be, yet… "I have to go," she said quickly and vanished into the water. Alluvion looked at the purple and orange hue of the vanishing sunlight and dipped back under, darting after Anemone. With strong strokes of her tail she caught up with her; her eyes narrowed to slits. She flashed her lights at the princess, but it seemed she either didn't see or ignored them. When the palace came into sight she darted in, leaving bubbles trailing behind her. Alluvion paused, back winging in the water. She now had her suspicions. Anemone had been tense when she brought up the subject, then she had fled… Alluvion shook her head in annoyance and dove deeper down, until she landed onto the Royal Gardens. She spotted a few Sea Gardeners steal glances at her, but she ignored them. She was allowed to be here, for her uncle had been King. Bubbles ripped around her as she settled down, flexing her gills. Alluvion had always loved this location ever since she was a younger dragonet. She came here when she needed thinking, wanted to be alone, sad, angry, all those things. She started to think. She had never met the Dragonets, for she was busy with her Battle Training. Yet she was there when the SkyWings attacked. Wait… She suddenly got up, disturbing a few fish nearby. When she was aimed and ready to fly up, she had caught a glimpse of a SeaWing sneaking inside the dungeons, and then she had caught sight of Whirlpool. She thought harder, and then it all came to her. When she had flown up, crushing a SkyWing in her talons she saw the dragonets flee, thus behind them stood Anemone. She had never gotten a chance to again catch the Dragonets, nor seen Whirlpool come out. She had to check. Springing out of the water into the air, she circled it once, eyes narrowed. Then she bolted toward the burnt Palace, where no one had dared checked in case a group of SkyWings dared attack. She folded her wings, and felt the wind tug at her face. Just as she was about to crash she extend them, the draft hoisting her into the air, so as she landed with a small thud. She turned and darted into the dungeons, seeing only the two caged SkyWings, who to her looked half starved. She continued on, seeing a MudWing, then a poor IceWing, who looked to have a broken wing. She ignored all their pleas, only checking to see if Whirlpool were in any. The last she checked was that of which they had caged the dragonets. She didn't see Whirlpool on the island. She sighed, but as she turned, she saw a glint of dull scales. She looked down at the water of electric eels. Her heart missed a beat. There, in mangled flesh, bones, and scales, lay the dead body of Whirlpool.


	2. Chapter 2

Essencewalker proudly stood over a blackish purple egg. Silver diamond like blotches dotted the egg. Her black scales rippled, as she felt a presence behind her. Morrowseer stepped in, his eyes radiating with disgust. "So now we are having a dragonet?" he growled. Essencewalker narrowed her eyes. "Come now, she will be the strongest in our tribe." The dragon rolled his eyes. "Like you said about the other one." Essencewalker narrowed her eyes at this. "Do not speak of him like that, or none at all." Morrowseer yawned. "You mean how he was outsmarted by an IceWing and frozen to death?" Essencewalker clicked her talons against the floor, her violet eyes smarting slightly. She looked away, her gaze blurring. "So you are telling me, you hate all your children?" "I do not have any, only this little brat who is to hatch on Darkest Night." "You mean today," she growled. Morrowseer shot her a look of upmost annoyance. "Oh I didn't know." There was a knock at the Hatchery door and Doomseeker, Deathbringer, and Greatness barged in. "I hope I'm not late!" Doomseeker called, springing into action. "Actually you do have children," Essencewalker snorted under her breath. Doomseeker perked his ears, "Hey she hasn't hatched yet?" "How do you know if it's a girl?" challenged Deathbringer. "Because I fortold it," finished Greatness, smiling. Essencewalker shot a look at her father. "You sure? You said that for both Deathbringer and Doomseeker." Greatness wrinkled his snout. "It was an accident, the universe was playing a trick on me!" At this, the two youngest hatchlings started to look a bit sour. "So you foretold us to be, girls?" "Well… Uh…" "What he's trying to say is," growled Morrowseer, "Is that he isn't as great as his name means it is." Greatness let out a hiss. Suddenly Essencewalker growled for silence as the egg started to wobble. Cracks formed around the middle as it slowly tilted to and fro. Deathbringer peeked down, eyes widening. "Can we help her?" Doomseeker asked. Morrowseer, being as sour as ever snapped at his hatchling, "Of course not. If it can't break free then it'll stay there until it can." Essencewalker narrowed her eyes at this, but then ignored him, watching the egg cautiously. It tilted to the side, and as the dragoness looked closer, she noticed a sharp edge poking out from one of the breaks. A piece of shell broke apart, and everyone became deathly quiet. A purple dragoness slid out. Goo slid over her wings as she shook her head. She blinked opening her eyes for the first time. Her scales were black; her underbelly was dark purple, blending with blooms of small white dots. Her under wings were also dotted, yet with silver scales, making them shine like diamonds. She let out a sneeze, and that's when Morrowseer grunted in disbelief and disgust. Suddenly, the dragonet turned, and leaped onto her father, digging her small teeth onto his nose, before springing make, collapsing near her mother. She let out another sneeze. Morrowseer shook himself in surprise. Both her brothers jumped around excitedly, while Greatness dipped his head toward Essencewalker, smiling. But she was troubled by the way the newborn dragonet had acted. She sighed. Why had all her hatchlings, had to be assassins? Morrowseer sighed, and bent down, nudging his new daughter. "She's alright," he managed to say. "I mean, I don't recall ever being attacked by a small dragonet." "I foretold it, but didn't say anything," joked Doomseeker. Morrowseer rolled his eyes. "What should we name her?" Essencewalker asked. Morrowseer paused. "She did have some skill, being so small." He paused, and began thinking. Everyone became silent, when Morrowseer stepped up and said, "I like the name…" Everyone paused, listening. "Fateender."


End file.
